


starshine

by brandonmayhews



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, yanakta, yano/nakta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandonmayhews/pseuds/brandonmayhews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sangwon tasted like strawberry bubblegum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starshine

Sangwon tasted like strawberry bubblegum. It felt so cliche to say it, but it was true. Yoonchul learned this slowly, with gentle kisses and sneaky pecks and softness, with his tongue and with his lips, with a smirk on his lips and a fast-beating heart. Sangwon said he chewed strawberry bubblegum because it helped his breath, it calmed him down, and it kept him from talking too much. (Jenissi always said he spoke too often) But, somehow Yoonchul thought that was far from the truth. He probably just liked it for the taste. He thought most things Sangwon said were lies, because all of them were compliments to Yoonchul, stuff nobody had ever told him before. Although, Sangwon was different from everybody he'd ever known.

Sangwon was so unique. On some days, he'd be angry, just angry all day long, angry with himself and the world and everything else. On other days, he was border-line annoying, except nothing he did was annoying, because he'd yell and giggle and grin and his eyes would sparkle as he told jokes, as he moved quickly and without thought, as he just... let loose. But one thing about every day was the same. He loved Yoonchul every day of the week, no matter how happy his heart is, no matter the thoughts in his head, no matter the amount of times he'd hated himself that day, he still loved Yoonchul. 

It was amazing. Yoonchul had never felt so loved under anybody's gaze. Sometimes he swore he could see Sangwon's heart beating in his eyes, the way he looked at his hyung, the way his eyes shine and hooked on Yoonchul's everything. And it was the same the other way around, Yoonchul would do it less intensely, but his love was always there, in his soft touches, in his kind words and the way he said Sangwon's name. 

He said his name all the time, it was practically his favorite word, the way the letters curled around his tongue, the way the syllables fit in his teeth, the slow but quick sound of it in his ears. Sangwon loved it, he adored hearing it in Yoonchul's growl when he kissed his neck, or when he whispered it followed by sweet words when their limbs were intertwined and their hearts were beating together. He'd say his name against his skin, against his lips, against the curve of his hips and the plane of his stomach. Yoonchul would chant his name, "Sangwon, Sangwonnie, Sangwon," with breathiness and love as he fucked him, as he rubbed his hands along Sangwon's back and made love to him gently and slowly, just how he liked it (sometimes). 

Sangwon's whole being was a masterpiece, a beautiful artwork that took months to perfect, every single brushstroke and dot and line was filled with beauty, and his colors and his details and his shapes were so lovely. His voice was a beautiful song, his legs were a precious painting, his eyes were the prettiest shade of color, and his whole body was a drawing that Yoonchul didn't quite understand but it was still beautiful, so beautiful. Sangwon was an artwork, a shining star, heaven and hell and all the gorgeous things inbetween. 

Yoonchul would tell him all of this, tell him he's pretty, so beautiful and so good for him, so lovely and cute, so special and most importantly he was his. Sangwon gave all of himself to Yoonchul, with a press of his lips and a whisper against his mouth, "I'm yours." 

Their love burned bright, even when Sangwon's body felt cold and worthless. The flame of their love never went out, even when Yoonchul sat and sighed, his mind filled with sadness. Their love was more powerful than the stars and it would never die out.


End file.
